


Good cop/ Bad cop

by MiloBettany



Category: Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, ryan is a police man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have to examine you...for weapons and stuff...”, he mumbles. As he realized what he just said he slaps himself mentally. How could he? He has to call after a female officer to examine her, for god´s sake! He could wander directly into jail if he does it. But he didn´t care as he aware her expecting look. “Of course you have to....”, she says with a earnest look and gets slowly up, waiting for him to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good cop/ Bad cop

**Author's Note:**

> Well, a prompt I wrote last year. Didn´t know that Gosling is a Canadian.... well, I hope you enjoy it!

“Are you mad?”

His surprised utterance cuts through the noise of the affray. Everyone stops and stares into his bleeding face. He was tall. Taller than the someone would expect while he sat on the bar, drinking his whiskey and staring into nowhere.

It started with two men arguing because they were cock blocking each other. The young girl, a tiny one with dark hair started to scream at them while the first fists were flying, then everything went to a mess. Even he himself felt the need to share a few punches with his bar neighbor. It was so relaxing to act like everyone else but now, as she smashed a bottle upon his head, he has to stop this shit.

With a strict face he fishes his badge out of his trousers and holds it high while a few of his colleagues running into the pub. “I´m sorry guys, but the fun is over...”

The girl looks shocked at him as he grabs his handcuffs out of the inner pocket of his leather coat and walks over to her. “Sorry, young lady but you are coming with me..”, he snarls and turns her arms on her back, closing the cuffs with a icy sound.

The girl doesn´t refuses to follow him. Her head hanging down and dumb she leaves the pub, followed by him, and looks asking at him where he wants her to go. He nods in direction of his black car and opens the backdoor with narrowed eyes. His hand on the top of her head to make sure she won´t hurt herself, he commands her to sit in the car and closes the door with a lout bang.

“You take her?” one of his colleagues asks him what he answers with a light nod while he walks around the car and takes a seat behind the wheel. At first he observes her in silence thru the rear-view mirror. She looks tired and a bit scared- Maybe its the first time she has been in a situation like that.

In fact she didn´t do anything wrong... well, except of trying to kill him with an empty beer bottle smashed against his head. He wonders why he isn´t injured.  
“So, why exactly did you throw the bottle after me...” he asks curious and looks smiling at her thru the mirror. She looks with huge eyes at him, her pink lips open.  
“I don´t know....”, she says wondering and closes her lips again. With a deep gaze his mirror stares at her. Well, she doesn't know. Wonderful. Nearly killed because of “I don´t know...”, that´s something new.

They´re reaching the department. With a tired sigh he leaves the car after parking it in the backyard and helps her out of it. Her upper arm held softly, he leads her into his office, passing the wondering policemen. Smacking his tongue he closes the door and leads her to the guest seat in front of his table. He takes his leather jacket of, lays his gun and badge on the desk and sits down, groaning. The hands crossed in front of him, he stares at her again, observes her biting teeth and the nervous look she inspects his office:  
There is nothing personal, no pictures on the walls nor any books. He keeps his private life and his job squeamishly separated.

She looks young. The thick locks of her nearly black hair falling like a teasing promise onto her breasts. They are huge, no plastic, obviously. He can see her nipples harden under her thin top. Fascinated he stares at her naked upper arm, noticing the goose flesh growing.

It´s not cold or fresh in his office. He always minds a comfortable temperature. He learned that a comfortable but neutral atmosphere helps with the deductions. The witnesses are usually quite relaxed in his office.  
With a slowly move she presses her knees together. She just wears a short jeans skirts and a black tank top. Surprised he realizes that she doesn´t wear any bra. As she straightens her back her heavy breasts move softly, like inviting him to touch them. His eyes wander back to her dark eyes, observing him as well. He can feel her wanting look touching his body.

“I have to examine you...for weapons and stuff...”, he mumbles. As he realized what he just said he slaps himself mentally. How could he? He has to call after a female officer to examine her, for god´s sake! He could wander directly into jail if he does it. But he didn´t care as he aware her expecting look. “Of course you have to....”, she says with a earnest look and gets slowly up, waiting for him to move.

With a dutiful look he leaves his seat and goes to the door, locks it and closes the blinds into the office so no one can look into the office.

His heave steps sound loud and scratchy in his ear, as he draws her chair aside and stands behind her. With a amused gaze he looks down to her round bum, in the perfect height to be taken in this position. He lifts his hands and lays them on her shoulders, strokes the soft hair back so it falls upon her back now. Her skin is delicious. Like whipped cream on top of a fresh strawberry.

He leans into her, smelling her dusty scent mixed with flowers and a fine note of herself. Gently his finger wander forwards, upon her cleavage, cupping her breast. Her hard nipples pressing into the palm of his hands. In lazy circles he starts to circle upon them, massage her soft flesh.

With a soft sigh she leans against him, her hands pressed between her back and his crotch, stroking carefully upon the thick fabric of his jeans. In the rhythm of his hips he starts to rub himself against her.

The situation is so forbidden and delicate, he couldn´t stop even if he wanted to.

Slowly, his hands wander, touching the lower side of her breasts and the soft skin of her belly. As his hands stop on her hips he slowly pushes her forward, forces her to lean upon his desk, the cheek resting on its polished surface.

“I have to check if there is something in your private parts, sweetheart. Very sorry for that...”, he mumbles and observes her precisely. If there is any sign she wants him to stop he would respect her wish. “What is your name?”, she asks in a casually tone and looks at him above her shoulder. “Ryan...”, he answers shortly, his hands still resting on her hips.

She nods and closes her eyes while she spreads her legs a bit wider. “I totally understand that you´re just doing you duty officer Ryan...”, she mumbles shivering, presenting him her butt deliciously.

Ryan smiles and runs his hands down to to the borders of her skirt, before he strokes it softly upon her cheeks, exposing them for his hungry eyes. Surprised she doesn´t wear any pants his thumbs sliding into her cleft and spreads her buttocks. He can see her swollen wet lips, pink like a heavy kissed mouth. Licking his lips he goes on his knees, full eye contact with her deliciously mound. “I´m going to use my tongue. I won´t hurt you so this is the most sensitive way...”, he growls against her vibrating skin. She nods with an expecting sign.

He can´t believe what he´s going to do. Open mouthed he sucks her folds between his lips, touching every spot of them with before his tongue disappears into her, touching the inner lips of her tight entrance. She tastes delicious. A bit salty, a bit like the soap she must have used. The sweetness of her dropping lust fills his hungry mouth as he drinks her floats with a relieved moan. He cant wait to have her. It has been to long since he was with a woman and this misbehaving brat with her big brown eyes makes his blood rush hot between his legs. With a rough push he frees her sex from his lips and gets up on his feet.

“You know that smashing bottles against officers heads is a criminal act and you have to be punished for that....” he says in his best officer´s tone and opens slowly the zipper of his trousers.  
“Yes, officer Ryan, I know. And, just in case this might helps. I´m really, really, really sorry for that...”, she says in a sweet tone while she looks at him with big eyes. Ryan nods while he strokes with one hand his rocked hard member and spreads her cheeks with the other.

“I´m glad to hear that, young lady. But I have to punish you anyway...” he says rusty and slides his tip against her floated cleft. Preparing himself for her soaking tightness he looks at her and pushes himself into her body.

The tightness is a shock. With iced fireballs the lust runs through his extremities. Like a robot his hips start to move. Pushing himself deep into her like a mindless bull in season.

“You´ve been such a bad girl!”, he says aggressively, her choked screams the sweetest melody in his ears. “Promise to never do such a thing like that!”, he demands and starts to penetrate her faster and harder. With one hand he steady himself holding the chains between the handcuffs binding her while his free hand smacks down her buttocks.

He can feel her tighten under his treatment, her walls already starts to clench around his twitching cock. He won´t last long, that´s for sure, and neither will she.

“I´m so sorry! I promise never to do such a thing, officer Ryan!”, she moans, the muscles of her thighs shaky.

“That´s a good girl!” he says as he leans forward, the hands holding himself up on the desk. He sinks deeper into her, pushing against her deepest core. She screams his name, tears of joy running down her blushed cheeks as she comes. For a moment he holds still, making himself certain she really came. The hard clenches of her climax around his cock giving him an idea. With one move he slips out of her and forces her on her knees, facing him.  
“Lick my balls...” he commands snarling through his teeth while he strokes his wet member. He can feel his high coming, a heavy knock wandering thru the balls in her wet mouth. In a rush he frees them from her mouth and digs his rod between her lips, pouring his semen deep into her sucking throat. The feeling is unbelievably intense. With uncontrolled clenching muscle he steady himself on the desk, staring down to her while she sucks on him, licks him clean with a big eyes look.

Slowly he slides out of her and puts his sex back into his trousers, helps her in her feet and dresses her again.

Without a word they stand in front of each other.

“I am Andy....” she introduces herself with still blushed cheeks. So he´s not the only one who´s a bit embarrassed. With a soft smile he takes the keys for her chains out of the pocket of his trousers and unchains her hands.

“No bar fightings then?” he asks with a deep look into her eye.

“Just when you want to make out with me...” she answers with a wicked smile.  


End file.
